Kiss Of The Vampire Thief
by Karen
Summary: Not completely destroyed or defeated after the final battle, the soul sucking shadow of the King of Thieves takes his revenge by stealing the new Pharaoh Seto's most precious treasure on his wedding night.


Kiss Of The Vampire Thief

A "Yu Gi Oh" fan fic

By Karen

He may be no more then a _khaibit_ now, a soul-sucking shadow, since his defeat and destruction at the hand of the late Pharaoh, but he still desired her with every bit of passion still left in him. Oh yes, he had desired her ever since he had first set eyes on her. That was one thing he knew for certain. And he was going to possess her all for himself, for whoever obtained _her_ also obtained the awesome power of the incredible blue eyed white beast within her. That was another thing Bakura knew for certain.

Kisara, with her pale skin, fair hair and gentle ways radiated light and peace, which had drawn Priest Seto to her from the moment they had first met as youths and he had rescued her from slave traders. It was that same light and peace of her spirit that had saved Seto from the darkness and chaos of Aknadin's control, when she had stood in front of the man she loved and taken a lethal blow for his sake. But now it was time the King of Thieves had that light and peace he so craved for his own.

Miraculously, she had survived Aknadin's attack which had separated her _ka_ from her _ba_ and her body. He remembered how his teeth and hands had clenched with jealous rage. He could scarcely bear to watch as she regained consciousness in _Seto's_ arms, drew her slender white arms around _his_ neck, kissed _his_ lips and joyfully agreed to be _his_ bride and queen.

Most of his worst enemies were gone now and that gave him some comfort. That weak fool, Aknamkanon, his criminal, turncoat brother, Aknadin, Aknamkanon's spoiled whelp, Atem; they had all perished and gone on to paradise while he remained as the living dead on Earth to take the greatest revenge against the new Pharaoh; Aknadin's son, Seto.

The day of Seto and Kisara's wedding and coronation was the most joyous and festive Egypt had seen in years. The couple was dressed in their finest linens and jewels and carried through the city on a splendid golden litter with the royal purple linens and silks embroidered with gold and silver. Accompanying them were hundreds of charioteers, infantry, musicians, singers, dancers and acrobats. Praises and flowers were showered on the new royal couple as they made their way to the sacred temple where the marriage ceremony and coronation would be performed, which were returned with gold and silver pieces for the people as well as free wine, bread and meat for the street festivities.

The King of Thieves watched the ceremony undetected, his glowing red eyes never leaving Kisara. The Goddess Isis herself could not hope to match her beauty. The tiny gold sandals on her dainty feet sparkled. Her fair skin against the sheer white and gold linen seemed to make her shine, and her long, silken hair was worn lose and braided with pink and white flowers. Bakura had to restrain himself from attacking Seto when he finally placed the gold ring on her finger and softly kissed her cheek, making her smile and blush with happiness.

Soon, the two were back at the palace and seated on the royal thrones where Isis, Mana and the new high priests of the Millennium Items- Items created from the blood of his murdered family and friends- placed the crown of upper and lower Egypt on Seto's undeserving head, and an elaborate headdress upon Kisara. Then came the lavish palace banquet and celebrations with the finest, most exotic delicacies and wines. All through the festivities however, the new Pharaoh and his Queen never seemed to take their eyes off of each other and their hands clasped together across the arms of their thrones.

Bakura's red eyes glowed and narrowed with that all to familiar flame of anger and jealousy. The throne and the crown of all Egypt, Kisara and the power of the blue eyes white dragon. Why had the Gods showered their good fortune on the whelp of the monster who had destroyed his whole life? Then a smile played about his lips; well, let Seto enjoy his wedding night and his new bride while he could. He would make sure the new Pharaoh lost everything that mattered to him by tomorrow. There were far worse punishments then death after all.

Later that evening, some hours after the sun had set in the west and the moon and stars revealed themselves, the royal couple decided to retire and Seto carried his new wife and Queen to their recently lit bedchamber, the finest suite in the royal palace. It was decorated with exquisitely painted murals and sweetly perfumed by sacred incense and lush flowers in glass vases. On the shining marble floor were soft animal skins and sheer silken curtains swayed gently in the evening breeze. The enormous bed was also draped with silken mosquito nets and fresh flower petals placed across the silk and linen bed sheets.

He was relieved the royal couple had not consummated their marriage that night, due to Kisara feeling quite tired from the exciting and overwhelming events of the day. He didn't know if he could bear the thought of his enemy's seed inside of her. However, he had wanted to rip Seto apart when she promised him that soon enough they would conceive a son and heir together. The new Pharaoh lovingly replied that he also hoped for a daughter so that she might make some fortunate man as happy as Kisara had made him tonight, for he swore to her that he would never take another wife or concubine as long as he lived. Soon, the torchlights had burnt out and they had fallen asleep, each dreaming of the other and the wonderful future that awaited them.

That future would never come. Silently and slowly, wearing nothing but his _shenti _kilt, the King Of Thieves slipped from behind the curtains and approached the marriage bed... Kisara had looked like a true Goddess Queen today, decked out in all her royal splendor, but she had never appeared as beautiful and desirable as she did now. The light of the full moon illuminated the perfect contours of her delicate white body, plainly visible beneath the sheer silk of the bed sheet. Those beautiful wide blue eyes were closed, revealing exceptionally long lashes. She smiled in her sleep and her silvery white hair, still decorated with flowers, was spread across the pillows. He removed the sheet. As his eyes travelled across her, drinking in her almost ethereal beauty, he moaned to himself and his groin throbbed with burning desire for the forbidden and unattainable fruit of Eden.

Finally, he could stand it no longer. He reached out with one finger and gently brushed a few stray silken tendrils away from her exquisite face.

She stirred slightly at his spiderlike touch. "Seto..." she murmured softly, thinking it was her new husband who remained asleep beside her.

Ignoring his anger at that, Bakura leaned down, his lips next to her ear. "Sleep on, my love, my lotus blossom," he whispered, his breath and voice a chill in the nighttime Egyptian heat. "Sleep, and be mine and mine alone for all eternity."

He then tasted those inviting lips of her's for the first time, like the finest honey wine, but that would only satisfy him for the moment. His own lips parted, revealing needle sharp fangs, He lightly traced his mouth down from her lips to her tiny chin until he came to the luscious curve of her beautiful, elegant, swanlike neck. He knew the the vein was pulsing there, could already smell it's tantalizing sweetness, could sense her precious, innocent blood calling, singing to him, teasing him...

It was to much. He could restrain himself no longer. Kisara let out a soft gasp in her sleep as his pointed fangs pierced her smooth, white, ivory skin and he began to drink. Oh, from one as beautiful and pure as she her blood was like ambrosia of the Gods and he savored her carmine innocence one delectable sip at a time. His fangs found the essential artery and he sighed with pleasure as more of her red nectar erupted sweetly into his mouth and trickled down his chin to her throat. A white lotus stained in red.

Soon enough though, he could sense her body weaken as her spirit began to leave her, but he feared not the Blue Eyed White Dragon as he knew it only appeared from her when _Seto_ was in danger. At first he continued greedily sucking, wanting all of her and ready to drain her completely... then he stopped and slowly withdrew his fangs. If he continued, it would only be a temporary victory. As satisfying as it would be to see Seto rise tomorrow morning only to find the lifeless body of his bride beside him, he would only be taking her away from _himself_ too.

No, that would not do, not if he was going to make another of his kind and have her for himself in the way Seto never could. Kisara's fragile body in his arms, her sweet scent in his nostrils, her musical voice in his ears, her blue eyes looking into his instead of Pharaoh's; that alone would torment his enemy better and sweeter then any other revenge he could think of.

So instead he tenderly kissed the deep punctures in her otherwise flawless white skin. His lips travelled slowly down her throat to her small, pointed breasts, like two perfect white blossoms. His kisses covered each of them, like cool drops of rain, leaving small beads of blood behind. But though he could still hear her heart flutter ever so faintly in her breast, the shadow of death was on her face. She lay still and her warm skin was growing cold...

Bakura knew he must take her now or it would soon be to late. Gingerly he gathered her limp, feather light body into his own tanned, well muscled arms and drew her from where she lay by Seto's side in their elaborate bed. Just as the Hebrew God had taken the firstborn of Egypt- from the firstborn of the animals to the firstborn of Pharaoh- in revenge for the slain male Hebrew babes, so this Pharaoh would pay for the sins of his uncle, father and cousin with what he loved and valued most in the world. And there would be a great cry throughout all of Egypt, such as never has been or ever will be again.

There were guards at the doors and all around the palace, but years of being the King of Thieves and his _ka_, Diabound, had enabled him to slip in and out of certain areas of the palace as if it were child's play. Carrying the delicate, newly plucked white lotus blossom, he made his way to the window. Once there he turned around and smirked at the sleeping Pharaoh.

"You won the throne. You married her," he whispered menacingly, "but that means nothing now that I have taken her from you. She and her power belong to _me_ now. Suffer for the rest of your life knowing that she is _mine_, that our union will soon be consummated and she will bear _my _child."

And with that, the _khaibit_ who had once been the notorious king of thieves disappeared from the window of the royal bedchambers and into the night with his latest stolen prize, the Pharaoh's most precious and priceless treasure, which he had rightly claimed and taken for himself.

The End


End file.
